


At Least There's Cake

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bones's birthday and there will be cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least There's Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DeForest Kelley's birthday and based off this [piece of art](http://mccoylover77.deviantart.com/art/A-Silly-Birthday-Party-194323938)

McCoy walked into the rec room and looked around slightly confused. There were paper streamers everywhere and a large banner hanging in the center of the room that read "Happy Birthday." Raising an eyebrow, he started to say something when a voice sounded across the room.

"Bones!" McCoy turned to see his friend and Captain, Jim Kirk, grinning wildly, donning his green wrap tunic and a conical paper hat that was bright yellow and red. Kirk walked up to McCoy, still smiling, pulled out another paper hat from somewhere, and placed it on McCoy's head.

McCoy rolled his eyes upwards and back to his captain, who was still smiling.  McCoy twisted his mouth in annoyance. "Jim, what in the hell is this?"

Kirk stopped smiling, looking taken aback and maybe a little hurt. "It's your party hat, Bones. It's your birthday. You didn't think I'd forget did you?"

McCoy shifted a bit, frowning. "Well no, but I figured that we would just share a drink and chat a bit. I wasn't expecting a party, Jim."

Kirk nodded and held up a finger. "And there is the problem, Bones. You should expect a party."

McCoy shifted again in expression showing his discomfort. " Jim, this is mighty kind of ya, but really not...."

"There's no need to thank me. It was my pleasure and you deserve it. Right, Spock?"

McCoy peered around Kirk and saw Spock sitting at a table, hands in his lap, a purple and gold paper hat on his head, looking very uncomfortable. Spock seemed to sigh inward and responded, "Yes, Captain."

McCoy turned back to Kirk and shaking his head, reached up to removed the paper hat. Kirk saw this and took his arm in his hand.

"No no no. Bones, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking this damned fool thing off my head, Jim." Now Kirk really did look hurt and shocked.

"You can't take your hat off. It's your hat. It's _your_ party hat. You're the birthday boy. You _have_ to wear a hat. Oh and one more thing."

Suddenly Kirk turned and flounced over to a nearby table and picked something off it. He bounced back over to McCoy and slapped it on his tunic.

"There," Kirk said happily. McCoy peered down and read the sticker on his chest, "'Hello, I'm the birthday boy. Give me a hug.' Now see here Jim..."

"No." Kirk said his express suddenly stern. "It's your birthday and we _are_ having this party. We _are_ going have cake and ice cream. You're going to open your presents. We _will_ sing Happy Birthday to you, and we are all going to have a good time, _damnit_!"

Kirk's face had turned red and he was breathing a little heavy. McCoy looked once more to Spock, who just met his eyes and gave a resigned shrug. It would seem that the Vulcan had already had this discussion with the captain.

McCoy looked back to Kirk and gave a nod. "Okay Jim," he said and immediately Kirk's face lit up with another huge grin. 

"Excellent, Bones. Now go sit over there with Spock and I'm going to get the rest of the crew. Then you can blow out your candles and we'll have cake. Hope you like butter cream!"

McCoy turned and watched Kirk bound out of the rec room.  With a roll of his eyes and an exasperated sigh, he trudged over to the table, taking a seat next to Spock.  They both sat there like pair of Children in church, who had just been told to behave or else.

McCoy licked his lips and still look straight ahead he said, "Are there really presents, Spock?"

Spock nodded. "There are, Doctor. Several actually, Jim stayed up all night wrapping them."

McCoy seemed to think about this and then said, "Is there really a cake?"

 Spock sighed, but in a very Vulcan way. "Yes, there are in fact two cakes. One that is chocolate and the other is vanilla."

"I see," McCoy said and then, "Spock when was our last shore leave?"

"Approximately eight point five months ago, Doctor."

McCoy nodded, biting his lower lip. "That is what I thought. Spock, please remind me to put in an urgent request to Starfleet that we need immediate shore leave and that it needs to for at least two maybe three days."

Spock nodded his head and said, "I would be more than happy to remind you of that Doctor and if needed, cite specific examples of crew behavior that would warrant such a leave."

"Thank you, Spock" Spock said nothing but nodded again. Then the two sat in silence staring off, when McCoy said, "Well at least there's cake."

"Indeed."


End file.
